


Santa, baby...

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Liam, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Theo Raeken, naughty liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Christmas meal? What Christmas meal? Liam is the meal.





	Santa, baby...

Theo comes home to a dark apartment, and that’s a little strange since it's Christmas eve and Liam was supposed to start dinner. He hears the faint click of a lighter and then a dim glow lights up the living room. And… wow.

“What… the hell are you doing??” he asks a naked Liam sprawled out on their dining room table. Except he’s not really naked, there’s a… “Jesus. Is that a tiny Santa hat on your cock!?” he stifles back a laugh while Liam trails his hand seductively down his side.

“You like it? It’s new.” He says and hooks his thumbs into the thin little straps of his new undergarment and tugs it only a little lower, so his V is fully exposed, his dick bulging but still soft beneath the silky material. With a snowy white tassel on the… on the tip.

“I see that! But, still, what the hell are you doing?” So, what if he plays a little dumb? Liam likes it.

Liam flips over on his stomach, pushes his plump round ass up a little. It’s a  _ thong _ . Christ.  His ridiculous cock jumps in his jeans. And in truth, it’s Liam, his cock’s going to jump if the guy wears a Pooh Bear suit with his ass out.

“You said to get dinner started, and well—”

“You don’t know how to cook.”

“Exactly! But,” he says as does something provocative with his hips, “I’ve got a hot meal right here, prepped and everything.”

Theo drops his bag and comes closer. And yeah okay, stupid as this is, Liam is quite the sight. His sinew frame, muscles rippling subtly below the surface, his pretty face and that long golden hair curling around the bottom of another Santa hat. And, and- _ Jesus _ -he’s wearing white thigh-high stockings.

“Prepped huh?” his voice does that deep thing it does when he’s close to coming.

“Mhm.”

Theo brings his hand down on Liam’s ass, trails it between his cheeks along the soft red strip of cloth that disappears into them. “Mind if I check? You know, just to make sure it’s ready?”

“Suit yourself baby. But I did a pretty good job. Made a real mess of myself in the process.” He gleams up over his shoulder at Theo, grinds forward against the table, “Twice.”

“Fuckkk” Theo hisses and presses his cheeks apart, squeezing them in his palm at the thought of Liam fingering himself open and coming—over his chest? His hand? His thighs? Was he on his knees all spread out… standing with one leg hiked up?

A low growl rumbles from his chest when he touches his fingers against Liam’s hole. It’s true, he’s wet and slick and warm. “Baby…” he breathes.

“Go on,” says Liam, and pushes up a bit, “Feel. You’ll love it.”

He takes the invite and lets his middle finger slide inside. Liam wasn’t lying, he’s loose and pliant. Ready. Theo thinks this little show was really just for Liam’s enjoyment since he’s now circling his ass around Theo’s finger, dropping his head between his arms and making pleased, deep sounds.

“You really did do a good job babe, shit…” he slips in another finger just for fun and watches Liam arch back and into it.

“Theo… oh god…ah!”

Theo’s other hand guides Liam’s ass to keep moving, around and around, working his rim on Theo’s fingers, “Don’t come.”

“Hmm, but—”

Theo leans down and kisses his ear, “Not yet. You’re so loose, we’re gonna go all night.”

He moves back again as Liam moans and pulls his fingers out. Once behind him, in full view of Liam's round ass sticking up, exposed, Theo leans down, spreads him open a little more and licks into his hole. He feels it contract against his tongue.

Liam cries out desperately, knuckles white around the edges of the table, “Jesus, baby, come on… again! Again!”

Another lick lands wet and soft against his ass, “Like this?” he asks innocent enough that it earns him a chuckle from Liam.

“More.” He says and pushes back.

Theo meets the movement with his tongue again, this time sticking the tip in just a bit and Liam makes a delectable sound. He pulls back, “Come while my tongue is in you.”

“Theo…”

He sticks his tongue in again and keeps it stiff, moving his head back and forth slowly. Liam clenches around him, moans, grinds back and then he starts shivering. Theo grabs hold of his spread thighs and gives him an encouraging squeeze.

He cups Liam's dick over the red satin and feels the material soak through as Liam comes. At least the hideous thing is ruined now. Wet and sticky, he massages Liam’s dick until he’s done, until his body twitches, then he withdraws his tongue and flips Liam back around.

His body is flushed and gorgeous, chest rising and falling quickly, and he’s got a real blissed smile on his face, eyes closed. On his hips, below the straps of his thong, Theo plants a kiss. He moves up all the way to Liam’s ribs and even as he squirms at the butterfly touches Theo leaves soft, wet kisses until he reaches a nipple.

There, he circles a few times with his tongue while rubbing himself against the damp mess in Liam’s underwear. He drips in his boxers, he can feel it the more he rubs his dick against Liam's. “Feel so good baby, look at you, huh? So pretty.” He whispers, pinching the other nipple hard.

“Ah! Fuck… Let me just breathe!” Liam swallows, still coming down from his orgasm.

“No time for that. Food’s getting cold.”

Liam laughs, and Theo almost comes, it's so gorgeous. Almost.

Theo unbuckles his jeans between them, can’t keep his hips from thrusting into the hollow of Liam’s hip. Soft, wanting sounds coming from Liam again spur him on, he’s hungry and desperate and achingly stiff when he pulls his dick out. Liam’s thighs open wider for him, and he gets the jeans down just low enough for it not to get in the way, yanks Liam’s thong to the side and then he’s sliding inside.

With a hoarse groan he bottoms out and nudges his dick up to the very base inside Liam, pressing tight and deep into him. Liam gasps, squirms around to get accustomed. “Theo… Fuck. Move, move?” his hands slip over Theo’s ass, grabbing massaging, pulling.

“Oh god, how are you always so fuckin’ tight.” Right then Liam squeezes around him, his mouth parted and pink with those blue eyes batting up at Theo.

Theo starts slamming in hard. It’s fine. They’ve got all night to take it slow, right now he just wants to get off. Needs to come in this tight ass. He grips the table like Liam did before and really starts going at it, pushes up on his knees so he’s got a better angle and then Liam’s body jerks under him with each slam.

His wallet, keys and a small flower vase all gets shaken off the table, hits the floor with a clatter in the process. For a moment he thinks they’ll break the table but then Liam whines so pretty and needy and none of that matters anymore.

“Fuck! Oh shit that feels good, don’t—”

He must have hit his prostate because Liam arches up and swallows what he was going to say. Theo pulls Liam’s hips up and snaps in faster, losing coordination a bit with how soft and warm Liam feels inside, his sharp hip bones digging into Theo’s palms, ass slapping against his thighs filthily.

“I’m gonna… Liam, uh fuck—” and then he’s shooting out into Liam, quick and hard.

He folds over, arms wrapping around Liam’s waist, dick still buried, pulsing. The rapid thud in Liam’s chest rings in his ears, keeping him awake as he sits with his face plastered to Liam’s torso.

Relentlessly the little wolf starts moving his hips again, plasters himself to Theo when he tries to get up and pull out. “Huh uh, don’t. Come on, keep it hard for me baby. I know you can.” He says sugary sweet and making those eyes do that thing that makes Theo liquid for him.

He kisses Liam hard, bruising, and digs the tips of his fingers into his ass as he gets to his feet and flops down on a chair. Liam bounces on his thighs as they sit down.

“Don’t go soft. I’ve been such a good boy all year. Baby come on.” He begs and rolls his hips again, coaxing Theo’s cock back to life slowly. He’s ridiculous, Theo loves him fiercely. 

“Hmm, have you really though?” Theo breathes out, smirking, his hands sweeping up and down Liam’s sides, thumbs brushing he lines of his abs. Liam responds to every touch with a deep downward thrust, and he grips the base of Theo’s neck to hold himself up. “Jesus baby… don’t stop” Theo says watching Liam’s body roll into him like he’s made of elastic.

“Yeah, that’s it. Get it nice and hard.” he whispers when Theo’s dick starts fattening up inside him again, fingers rubbing over Theo’s lips before he kisses him. His hips slow down and so does his mouth, he licks lazily at Theo’s tongue while riding his dick with equal languid measures.

His already slick ass drags so easily up and down Theo’s shaft, his thick thighs flex in the stockings with each slow movement, and the tip of his stupid Christmas hat hangs in his face as he grins and pants and breathes Theo’s name.

“Take the thing– _ oh god _ —take it off...’ he says almost high, and tugs on the straps of his thong.

There’s no buckle or clip that Theo can feel but he knows jack shit about lingerie—or what the hell ever this is—so he just rips it with a quick flip of his claws.

Liam complains when the red silk dangles loose off his one thigh, “Aw no come on!!!”

“What?? Your dick’s too big for it anyway. Now shut up and ride me.” Theo gives him one devilish smile, one that he’s famous for, and one that apparently gives Liam some internal orgasm.

He moans, hand curling into Theo’s shoulder, “Like a show pony baby.” They both snort and Theo bounces him up and down again so he can get back to business.

Liam makes a meal of it, starts slamming his ass down on Theo, breathing fast he says, “Hey babe… grab hold of your present there.” and looks down to his lap with a cocky little smirk.

“Yeah? Gonna come for me?”

“Hmm, just a little bit more—nng!”

And then Liam’s body tightens when Theo starts jerking him, his hole draws in around Theo like a suction cup and his beautiful face goes lax, head tipping back.

With a sweet open mouth smile he comes, “Merry… fucking… Christ— _ ah _ —mas!” he moans as come spurts out all over Theo’s hand. White, like the snow falling outside.

Theo follows shortly after, tugging Liam down for a kiss. The little white tuft of the Santa hat gets in the way making them giggle and sputter. 

They do go all night, with only small breaks to shower and eat. Turns out Liam also got reindeer antlers and a riding crop.

Theo just smirks and smacks the crop down in his palm.

 


End file.
